1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in providing teeth with a white appearance. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for contacting teeth with one or more fluorescence emitting polypeptides (e.g., a blue fluorescent protein) to provide the teeth with a whiter appearance.
2. Background Information
In general, white teeth are considered cosmetically desirable. Teeth, however, can become discolored in the absence of intervention. The tooth structure that is generally responsible for presenting a stained appearance is the enamel layer. Several factors can contribute to enamel discoloration. For example, the formation of plaque and tartar matrices on the tooth surface can entrap stains, thereby leading to enamel discoloration.
Over-the-counter tooth whitening preparations have been developed to address the cosmetic preference of many to restore luster to tooth enamel discolored by surface entrapped materials. While all dentifrices and mouthwashes contain some cleaning and polishing agents, some enamel deposits become intractable to being fully removed by these agents under normal use conditions. Smokers often develop discolored enamel because the tars and particulates in exhaled cigarette smoke collect on the teeth. In some case, foods and drinks (e.g., tea) can stain or discolor tooth enamel.